Wammy's Birthday
by Krazy Kitty and Loopy Lupus
Summary: Quillsh Wammy feels unappreciated. Then his birthday comes. kind of long one-shot by Lupus
Quillsh Wammy woke up, changed so he was no longer wearing pajamas, and brushed his teeth. Then he went into his office to sit at his desk and read a newspaper. Most people wouldn't be able to read in an orphanage full of noisy kids. But Wammy was used to it by now. In fact, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the paper if it was quiet.

Suddenly a little boy burst through his office door. This happened every day. So he had left his office door unlocked.

"Mello pushed me!" the child whined.

"You poor thing," Wammy said sympathetically when he saw that the boy had scraped knees. "We'll have to sew these pants," Wammy said, referring to the torn knees of the jeans.

He took the child into a bathroom and rolled up his pant legs. Then he gently washed away the blood and put antibiotic ointment on the scrapes. "Thanks Mr. Wammy!" the boy said cheerfully, running away.

"Change your pants and leave the torn ones on my bed!" Wammy called. He smiled. It was always nice hearing the children he was so fond of thank him. Sometimes Wammy felt lonely. Sure, he was surrounded by people on a daily basis. But they were all young and had friends their age to play with. They were also busy studying, trying to make their bright young minds even brighter.

Wammy sighed and headed outside. He spotted Mello. And Mello spotted him. Mello inched behind a group of older kids, trying to look inconspicuous. Wammy walked over and circled around the group. Mello made a mad dash to the orphanage. He made it inside. Wammy jogged after him.

A minute later, Wammy found Mello seeking refuge in Matt's room. The young gamer didn't even look up from his game when Wammy entered. Mello tried to escape but was caught and held in place by Wammy.

"Why did you push someone?" Wammy asked with a stern face. Mello whimpered and didn't answer. "Why did you push someone?" Wammy asked again.

"Because I felt like it," the young boy finally mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"That's not a very good reason, is it?"

"No."

"Are you going to do that again?"

Mello looked up at Wammy. There was a defiant look in his eyes. "Yes! Because you're not the boss of me!" He began struggling in Wammy's grasp.

Wammy let go. "I _am_ the boss of you. Now go to your room."

"I hate you!" Mello then ran away.

"Someone's short tempered," Matt commented, his eyes still glued to the screen of his video game.

"He just doesn't like getting in trouble," Wammy said despondently. He hated chastising the orphans at Wammy's House. Wammy went back to his office feeling unappreciated. Mello's shout of "I hate you!" was still ringing in his head when he reached his desk. It was then that he realized L sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Hello, Wammy. Are you busy?"

"I'm never too busy for you, L," Wammy replied, instantly cheering up when he saw the panda-like face.

"Okay."

"Is there anything you need?"

"No. I just have nothing to do. So I thought I'd hang out with you."

 _So he only comes to me when he has nothing else to do?_ Wammy thought. _I'm just a last resort?_ "Well you're welcome to stay as long as you want," he said with a smile.

Wammy went back to reading the newspaper. L glanced at the back of it and saw an article about a bunch of deaths in a different country. "Wammy, may I see that for a moment?" L asked. Wammy handed him the newspaper. L read the entire article in a matter of seconds. "Twenty casualties," he murmured. "Twenty in just one week." He absentmindedly wandered away to his room to solve the case, taking the newspaper with.

 _Now what am I supposed to read?_ Wammy wondered as he sat all alone in his office.

...

When Wammy awoke the next morning, his bed was surrounded by children of all ages. There were helium filled balloons floating on the ceiling, their strings hanging down and looking like streamers. Roger was also there and was holding a tray of breakfast foods.

Within the cramped room were Near, Mello, Matt, Linda, and what seemed to be everyone else in the orphanage. Everyone except L.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted in unison. Then everyone began saying happy birthday at different times. A few of the younger children jumped onto Wammy's bed.

"You look so surprised and confused," Mello said. "You didn't think we'd forget your birthday, did you?"

Wammy was speechless as kids started hugging him. "Sorry I said I hate you," Mello said through all the noise.

"It's okay, Mello. Now come here."

Mello eagerly embraced Wammy.

"Where's L?" Wammy asked. Mello shrugged. _He must still be working on that case,_ Wammy thought. At that moment, L came into the already crowded room with a tray. On the tray was a cake.

"It appears I'm late," L said. He made his way through the crowd of kids and set the cake on Wammy's nightstand. There were hastily written letters made of icing on the cake that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" "Sorry I didn't make it in time," L apologized. "I was trying to get the cake just right."

"You made this?" Wammy asked, astonished.

L nodded. "Is it acceptable?"

Wammy pulled he young man into a hug. "Of course it is. Thank you, L." L wrapped his arms around his guardian.

"Happy birthday, Wammy," L said. "I love you."

Then L let go, Roger gave Wammy his food, and Wammy ate breakfast surrounded by the people he loved.

THE END

* * *

Lupus: I was bored, had a lot of spare time, and had nothing else to write. So I ended up trying to make a heartwarming story where all the Wammy's kids show their appreciation for Watari (who is only called Wammy in this story because he's still at the orphanage and it's before the Kira case). I think I may have failed a little bit. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
